love is brightest in the dark
by Trylan Aire
Summary: "Do not beat around the bush, young man. Korra is the reincarnation of my husband and best friend. I love her dearly, and I wish for the best for her. Are you the best?" *Makorra* post finale


**I'm still flipping shit over the finale. I've watched it about seven times today. (SPOILERS AHEAD) **

**I've watched the kiss….about fifteen times.(I'm watching it now…) **

**I'm flipping out guys! I'm going ape shit crazy. My heart hurts. .hurts.**

**Title: **love is brightest in the dark

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** "Do not beat around the bush, young man. Korra is the reincarnation of my husband and best friend. I love her dearly, and I wish for the best for her. Are you the best?"

…**..**

The firebender boy shifted, boots sinking into the frigid sleet beneath him. His golden eyes settle on the little woman in front of him, and lift up to meet the bright eyes of the other Southern watertribe girl beside her. Katara's arm was looped through the Avatar's, and a smile lifted her aged features. "It has been wonderful meeting you all. I hope to see you all in the future." Katara tells them.

"It's been an honor, Miss Katara." Bolin says, bowing deeply and kissing Katara's hand. Katara laughs, cerulean eyes that are just a shade darker than Korra's, widening slightly in amusement. "Thank you for your hospitality." Asami said, offering a smile in thanks. And Mako is suddenly speechless, because Katara's eyes locked with his, and he sees _everything_.

He sees the laugh lines around her cheeks, and the smile lines that circle her eyes. He sees the smiles, tears, arguments, joy she has shared with Avatar Aang. And he sees himself in her dark eyes. Katara's eyes narrow slightly, a gentle smile on her lips as she nods. Something passes between the two, and Korra's brow furrows in confusion before she turns to Katara. "Thank you, Katara, it's been nice to see you again." Korra bends down and embraces the elderly woman.

"Thank you for everything." Korra adds in, smiling. "Thank _you, _Korra. He would be so proud." Katara whispered. They part, and Korra takes a step back, standing beside Mako. Katara nods once more. "Take care of her." She tells them, though her eyes once more are locked with Mako's.

"Don't you worry, we've got her back." Bolin cries, grinning ear to ear as he charges forward, leaping onto Naga's back. The polar bear dog barks, her tongue lolling from her jaws. Asami joins him, her slender arms wrapping around the earthbender's waist.

Katara once more smiles up at Korra. "Korra, I need to speak to Mako for a moment." Katara speaks up. Korra blinks in surprise. "Uh, alright." She says, brow furrowed as she slips away from Mako's side and joins the others.

"How do you feel about Korra?" the old woman's unsubtle and sudden question. "Master Katara….I-I…." he stammered, eyes flickering between where Korra stood, twenty feet away and Katara, who stood in front of him. "Do not beat around the bush, young man. Korra is the reincarnation of my husband and best friend. I love her dearly, and I wish for the best for her. Are you the best?" Katara questioned. Mako's brow furrowed, and his eyes lowered.

"I-I don't know…I've hurt her so much…but…I told her I love her, and she told me…" he trailed off, the memory fresh in his mind. Katara nods. She cups his hands in hers. "I see it in your eyes, young man. I believe you are what is best for my Korra. Take care of her."

"I will, you have my word."

Katara nods, smiling. "I believe you."

Mako bows, and turns and walks back to his friends. Korra's brow was raised, her arms crossed as she leaned against Naga. "What was that?"

"Just a talk between the Avatars' significant others." He said, shrugging nonchalantly. Korra scoffs, and elbows him, a smirk on her lips. She hoists herself up onto Naga, and offers him a hand.

"You coming, city boy?" she asks, fingers extended. He takes her hand and she lifts him up behind her. He can practically _hear_ Bolin smirking, but he ignores it as he wraps his arms around Korra's waist.

"Let's show them what you can really do, Naga." Korra urged her animal guide. Naga growls lowly in agreement and lunged forward, loping through the snow. Mako jerks forward, his arms wrapping tighter around her. Her laughter reaches his ears, and his head lowers, lips brushing her bare neck.

She smiles, leaning back in the saddle to press her back to his chest. Mako allows a smile to grace his features, and the thought, _I can spend my whole life like this, _crosses his mind. And for once, he's looking forward to the future.

…**..**

"They're lovely, aren't they?" Katara's voice is carried through the arctic breeze. Her 'hair loopies' blow gently, the soft grey hair brushing her cheeks. She shivers, not because of the cold.

"I love you, Aang."

_Love is brightest in the dark_

…

**That final sentence is a quote from the ATLA episode, 'The Cave of Two Lovers'**

**This is just a little drabble. I loved the finale, but I was slightly disappointed we didn't get to see Mako meet Katara, Senna and Tonraq. **

**Eh, I still loved it. :3**


End file.
